zombie_catchersfandomcom-20200222-history
Squeezers
The parts needed for an upgrade are not included (feel free to add them), and i won't write the level requirements since i'm kinda not sure when it was unlock. If you want description about profit etc. (write in the comment section bellow) Lemon Finger Ale - 3 Lemon Zombies (lemon ginger ale) Bigorous Slushie - 3 Slushie Zombies (blueberry slushies) Apple Jelly-Billie - 2 Jelly Zombies (Granny Smith apple-flavored jelly) Lemon Lime Pop-Sic-Le - 2 Lemon Zombies + 2 Jelly Zombies (lollipops) Raspberry Gutcake - 2 Cupcake Zombies (frosted cupcakes) Fruity Cotton Gangrene - 2 Slushie Zombies + 2 Cupcake Zombies (blueberry cotton candy with purple pieces of candy) Strawberry Eyes Cream - 1 Ice Cream Zombie (ice cream topped with strawberries) Juicy Melons Juice - 3 Melon Zombies (watermelon juice) Peels Good Man Banana Split - 3 Banana Zombies (banana splits) Spineapple Ice-T - 3 Pineapple Zombies (pineapple ice tea) Stay Daft Marshmallows - 2 Melon Zombies + 2 Pineapple Zombies (watermelon and pineapple marshmallows) Limp Shrimp Cocktail - 2 Shrimp Zombies (shrimp on skewers or shrimp cocktails depending on Squeezer level) Sandy Clawz Lobster Treat - 2 Banana Zombies + 2 Shrimp Zombies (lobsters covered with a yellow "sand" sauce Lime 'N' the Coconut - 1 Coconut Zombie (coconut milk garnished with a lime) Fingerbread - 4 Gingerbread Zombies (gingerbread cookies) Drip Yellow Snow Tea - 3 Tea Zombies (tea made from yellow snow) Hot Shock-o-Late - 3 Choco Zombies (greenish-brown hot chocolate) Mighty Turkey - 2 Gingerbread Zombies + 2 Tea Zombies (roasted turkeys) Canine Candy - 2 Candy Zombies (candy canes decorated with bone-shaped bows or decorations) Cherry Smarm E Lard - 2 Choco Zombies + 2 Candy Zombies (cherry marmalade) Frank 'N' Furter - 1 Hockey Zombie (gray hot dogs with a "secret sauce") Ooh-Zing Noodles - 4 Mary Popplers Zombies (Chinese take-out noodles) Real Phoenix Claws - 3 Flappy Zombies ("phoenix" feet or possibly chicken feet) Blazing Red Hot Curry - 3 Robber Zombies (curry) Puking Duck - 2 Mary Popplers Zombies + 2 Robber Zombies (raw Peking duck) Spicy Tofu Bits - 2 Rocket Zombies (tofu topped with chili powder) Serpi Cola - 2 Flappy Zombies + 2 Rocket Zombies (cola branded by Frank Serpico from Serpico) Maximum Bunnage Pork Buns - 1 Chopper Zombie (pork buns that look like dumplings) Dicey Slice Hot Pizza - 3 Jelly Zombies + 3 Tea Zombies + 3 Pineapple Zombies (pepperoni pizza) Blinkin' Fish - 2 Ice Cream Zombies + 2 Coconut Zombies (three-eyed fish) Mystery Skewer - 2 Hockey Zombies + 2 Chopper Zombies (kabob with "mystery" ingredients) Mer-Maki Rolls - 4 Mermaid Zombies (Maki Rolls) Wiggly's Original Chewy Tentacle - 3 Diver Zombies (octopus arms) Bottom Feeders' Seaweed Smoothie - 3 Pirate Zombies (seaweed smoothies) Finger Licking Gumbo - 2 Mermaid Zombies + 2 Pirate Zombies (gumbo) Star Fudge - 2 Starfish Zombies (starfish made out of fudge) Dancing Squid - 2 Diver Zombies + 2 Starfish Zombies (dancing squid bowls that do not come with the soy sauce used to make the squid "dance) Undeadliest Catch Fishsticks - 1 Creature Zombie (fish sticks)